Chapter 18
The chapter was named Slytherin's Outcast. Summary But what about Harry?! What about Harry indeed. Rest assured, our favourite sociopathic time traveller has not been idle. Plot Dumbledore used subtle legilimency to piece together what transpired yesterday in the Slytherin common room. He was astonished to what length Lord Slytherin went to protect Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger with their knowledge of wandless magic, but was also scared due to the reckless legilimency attack used on Romulus Volf. He already deducted Lord Slytherin being not Lord Voldemort, but there were still a lot of similarities between them. His biggest issues right now was, that Lord Slytherin had knowledge about the prophecy, and could start to contact Harry, turn him to the Gray and train him strong enough to be able to beat Lord Voldemort. While piecing the incident together in his mind, he also realized that Harry wasn't in the common room when everything happened and saw that as a very good omen. After that he wrote two letters to get Lord Slytherin somehow to meet him in his office. Harry in the meantime had been training his body by running a lot to be in top condition in case anything happened. Also despite the "Fuck Harry Potter" speech Prof. Snape gave on the first day, and Draco's less than desirable treatment against him since then, Harry used some of his wandless skills to show off in front of Draco Malfoy. He knew that Draco had a lot of potential, and could have been utilized better, especially in the Gray, if he didn't take a lot of his time to be a bully or bigot. Harry's overall treatment in the Slytherin house was to be ignored or glared at, especially when he was eating in the great hall, yet Harry each time acknowledged it and smiled or waved back. There he also has seen the scene where Hermione got a letter which made her happy and then angry. After that he went to his next class and was about to accosted by Volf and two friends, but he dismissed them by fleeing into a hidden alcove, since he was tired of the running and the nightly training he did with Ginny Weasley. Some of the tiredness he was able to sleep off in some classes, but other's like defence against the dark arts had his full attention. He didn't want anything happen to Daphne or Hermione. In the evenings Harry usually went of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade to one of his rented apartments to check any mails coming for Lord Slytherin, or having mails delivered by his owl Macavity. One of the more important mails was the finalized conduct by the Goblin's for possible Slytherin Manor locations. A large parcel of land in Cumbria, a smaller one in East Anglia and a small island in the Shetlands. Another mail was from Alexandra Black, concluding her to be more friendly towards Harry because of Luna's involvement at Alex's birthday. Last he read a letter by Dumbledore, stating that Hermione could begin her healer's training in her first year, but used that as an excuse to get Lord Slytherin into his Hogwarts office. It explained Hermione's reaction earlier and it also dreaded him to go there, since Dumbledore would use the opportunity to have a long talk, which he until now avoided. Later on he got to a Gray meeting with Lord Lovegood, Lord Greengrass as well as Lord Ogden. They briefly discussed Harry's conduct during the Slytherin common room incident, before talking about Lord Slytherin being proclaimed having the highest income in Magical Britain with around 1 million pound sterling and the list having overall four Gray, three Light, and three Dark in the top ten, making everything kind of balanced. After that they discussed some undisclosed stuff. During one of his runs in the morning, Harry realized that John was taking everything more seriously, because he has seen him also running, most likely due to his interference's with Ginny, Hermione and Hedwig. Overall he additionally wanted to have better options to train with Hermione and Daphne, but with Lord Voldemort still being in the castle the chamber of secrets as well as the room of requirements, which he both knew of, were off limit. At one transfiguration lesson, where Hermione and Daphne have gotten competitive with each other, trying to produce better and faster results with the help of a timer, Harry instructed them both to meet in the RoR for a short talk about his future plans later in the evening. Before that meeting he went to the Hogwarts library, to look for stuff which Harry knew Voldemort didn't look at, despite his insane Occlumency skills, 7 year of schooling and 20 years of learning afterwards. There he also met with the Weasley twins, Fred and Goerge. and persuaded them to show them the Marauder's map artifact in the end, which Harry thought should belong the Alexandra Black, and not him or John, due to undisclosed reasons. Voldemort himself didn't know of this map, because Peter Pettigrew never disclosed it to him, but would have wanted it desperately if he knew about it. Both of the twins also knew, that Harry is more powerful than he lead anyone believe to, and the Harry who had contact with Ginny, was this Harry. He bribed them with a fast way to become animagi because he didn't want his powers to be disclosed earlier. Volf in the meanwhile still tried to desperately corner the Slytherin outcast. Harry, who was getting tired of it, instead manipulated Volf into inviting him to the dueling club, as a mean to throw out the muggleborn Hermione, but also stated he could win the tournament for Slytherin alone. He showed his magical prowess by swotting of a spell before going back doing his things in peace. Next was the dreading first meeting between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Slytherin. Since Harry knew, Albus being responsible for everything bad that happened in his life, he took a lot of paranoid precautions before visiting him with Hermione in tow. The first thing they discussed was the new proposal for a muggle protection act, which would ban more items which could not be used with magic. Harry reasoned with Hermione as proxy, that one day muggles may discover magic by themselves or even how to use it, or in general technology become superior to magic. In the end they agreed to Hermione starting a healer apprenticeship, with the stipulation that Prof. Snape could teach on with potions. Severus on the other hand must not use legilimency on anyone close to Lord Slytherin again. Last Lord Slytherin agreed to take part in some decisions, in case Dumbledore would seek his advice, via his proxy Daphne Greengrass. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power